Heat of Battle
by ShadowThorne
Summary: "Sorry, but King cant come out to play right now." His voice was quiet as he let his golden eyes roam over the form below him. "Name's Shiro." ONESHOT


**AN: I know it's not the the one I was working on before, promise I'm still writing that one ^^; This one just sort of came to me and I decided to type it up and share. I hope you enjoy~  
>Just a oneshot btw.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sent flying to land in a heap on the ground, gouging a crater in the sand around him. As the cloud of dust began to settle, he pulled himself upright, staggering and fighting to catch his breath. Wiping the blood that had dripped down his face away with the back of his hand, brown eyes peered through the remaining dust at his opponent.<p>

"Come on, Kurosaki. That can't be all!" Grimmjow stood in all his glory, hardly a scratch on him. His feral grin had fallen into a sneer as his blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Ichigo. His weapon was held loosely in his grip, like he could discard it and still destroy him. And, at this rate, he probably could, the shinigami thought to himself.

Making up his mind, Ichigo staggered forward a few more feet, watching as the sneer on the volatile espada's face switched back to a leering grin. He hated using this ability, he could hardly control it sometimes, but he had to or he would be defeated and probably killed. The shinigami reached his hand up, calling on his visored abilities and summoned his mask.

••••••

Grimmjow let out a barking laughter as he watched the white hollow mask materialize. "About damn time!" He called, lunging into action before the mask fully formed. All he would have to do is out last Kurosaki and the mask would break, just like in their previous fights.

Using Pantera to parry a blow from the shinigami's zanpakutō, he charged a cero and fired in Kurosaki's direction. It was easily deflected, as he knew it would be in the shinigami's current, heightened state. Dancing around for a few more minutes, bating Kurosaki into fighting harder, Grimmjow finally decided to release his form as well, But only after being unable to dodge a strike of the zanpakuto. He watched blood well to the surface of the thin slice in his abdomen, his feral grin stretching. There had always been something primal that outraged yet pleased him when his opponent was able to make him bleed.

His head snapped up to look the soulreaper in the eye, he brought his sword closer to him, dragging his claw like nails down the blade, purring out his swords trigger words. "Grind, Pantera."

"Did you really think you could beat me without your resurrección?" Kurosaki's voice was distorted and watery behind the mask and it sent shivers down Grimmjow's spine. He charged at the shinigami, sharp, feline teeth bared in a snarling smile. He grabbed the blade of the zanpakuto in one hand, landing a solid blow with the other.

••••••

Ichigo let out a grunt as he staggered under the blow. His golden and black eyes shimmered under the mask, taking in the sight of the espada before him. That smug grin had yet to leave, though they had traded several blows by now and Grimmjow was starting to accumulate his fair share of cuts and injuries. He was certain the deranged, sexta espada was insane. The man almost seemed to enjoy when Ichigo managed to get a good shot in.

Ichigo knew his time was running out, he could feel his mask crack with each new strike and his inner hollow was being more persistent than normal. He could feel it gnaw at his mind, it's watery tenure cackling as it taunted Ichigo.

He swung Zangetsu, the blade creating sparks as the espada blocked it with an armoured, bladed forearm.

••••••

Grimmjow watched the mask begin to crack around the edges, his smile widened even further. He thought he heard faint, watery cackling. The voice was Kurosaki's but somehow different. He liked that voice, it was tinged with a madness that seemed in sync with his own personality, something primal and carnal in nature.

Shrugging it off, he focused on his opponent, Kurosaki was still dangerous until the mask fell away completely. Just a few more good hits and the shinigami would be his.

Grimmjow launched himself at the soulreaper again. Using the swiftness of his cat like resurrección, he landed several more solid hits. He watched as Kurosaki fell to the ground, sending a spume of sand and debris in his wake. His sharp hearing picked up the sound of part of the mask crumbling and falling to the ground through the dust.

As the air began to clear, he watched Kurosaki drag himself to his hands and knees. The shinigami let out a keening shriek and reached up to his face, clawing the mask away even as he shouted "No" in a strangely lilting tone. In the next breath, the shinigami was laughing, a mad, strangled tone tinging his normal, deeper voice.

The espada watched as the boy paled a little, the color seemingly draining from him. He took a step closer, still several meters away, and knelt, putting himself closer to the same level as the downed soulreaper. He caught the flash of a sickly, deranged gold as Kurosake raised his head fractionally to peer at him like an animal about to take off. Shouldn't his eyes have returned to their normal brown when the mask fell away? As the thought flitted through his mind, his keen, blue eyes watched the rest of the boy's hollow mask crumble and fall away.

That strange, watery laughter emanated from the shinigami and his head snapped up, inverted, golden eyes staring at Grimmjow, a wide grin marred his colorless face. Grimmjow watched the rest of the color drain from the boy in front of him. Then a pale figure was hurtling in his direction, arms outstretched, zanpakuto forgotten in the sand.

Grimmjow threw himself into a backward flip across the sand, grabbing the wrists of Kurosaki's reaching hands. He landed on top of the soulreaper, straddling the smaller male and holding him in place as he studied the figure below him.

"What are you, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow's deep baritone ground out, curious yet wary of this new and unexpected transformation, his tail flicked in feline agitation behind him. The boy didn't look much different, other than his coloring, but something was very off. He hardly seemed like Kurosaki at all, didn't smell right, didn't feel right, look right or sound right. Grimmjow's instincts hummed that there was now another predator in his territory.

••••••

"Kurosaki? You think I'm Ichigo?" Golden eye's narrowed in agitation. "Hardly." A lilting, watery laughter shook the very air around them and he surged into motion. Catching the espada off guard, he over powered the startled arrancar, rolling and reversing their positions.

He watched Grimmjow bare his sharp, white teeth and a low growl emitted from the pinned man's chest. The hollow could feel in vibrate through his body, where he sat on top of the espada. "Sorry, but King cant come out to play right now." His voice was quiet as he let his golden eyes roam over the form below him. "Name's Shiro."

Shirosaki slowly lowered his face toward the dangerous espada's body, his manic grin growing by the second as Grimmjow struggled under him. A blue tongue flick out, licking a slick trail from Grimmjow's chest, up the side of his neck, where teeth latched on.

••••••

Grimmjow's eyes widened when he felt a hot tongue run over his flesh. He growled and resumed his efforts to free himself, trying to jerk his head away as that blue tongue worked it's way up, toward his jaw line. He sucked in a breath, hissing as blunt teeth sank into the side of his neck.

He managed to free one his hands and ripped Ichigo's pale copy off him. Tossing the smaller man several feet away. Grimmjow watched as the man called Shiro landed effortlessly on his feet, his grin never wavering.

Grimmjow bared his teeth, his eyes full of anger and fire. He dropped into a defensive crouch, watching the hollow Ichigo turn and lift his zanpakuto from the sand. Grimmjow cursed his stupidity at having thrown him toward his weapon and lunched into an attack, hoping his quick reaction would gain him the upper hand.

The espada's fist caught the smaller man in the jaw before a powerful, spinning kick connected with a toned abdomen and launched Shiro into a rock pillar near by. Rock crumbled around the pale body and Grimmjow shivered as a keening laughter sang through the air.

He watched the shinigami extract himself from the rubble of the pillar, shaking dust from his previously black robes, which had bleached to a white, his smile still firmly in place. Did this guy ever stop smiling? Grimmjow growled, an angry sneer on his lips, he stalked toward the hollowfied soulreaper.

••••••

Shiro planted his feet against what remained of the rock column he had crashed into and pushed off, launching himself toward the gorgeous, sexta espada stalking toward him with a feline's perfect grace.

"Here kitty, kitty" He sang in watery tenure, delighting in the angry expression that flitted across Grimmjow's features. Brilliant, blue eyes were filled with fire and heat and Shiro let his tongue peek out to wet his pale lips.

He flash stepped behind the espada, yanking the man's tail playfully as he went by. As expected, Grimmjow spun around to face him, yanking the appendage out of his hands and baring his teeth, tail flicking in murderous rage.

Shirosaki edged forward and closed that last few steps between them, faking what would have been a devastating kick. But he had been counting on the arrancar blocking it. With his hands busy blocking Shiro's swinging leg, the hollow was able run Zangetsu through Grimmjow's abdomen, just above his hollow void.

The pale copy leered in Grimmjow's face as shock flitted through feline features. He drove down with the blade, putting all his weight behind it, ripping the espada from his feet and forcing him to the ground, where he continued to drive the sword deep into the earth, effectively pinning Grimmjow on his back. The espada kick and clawed at the blade impaling him, Shiro stood back for a few moments, examining his handy work and enjoying the sight before him.

••••••

Grimmjow let out an angry, shock filled shriek as the blade was driven into the ground below him. The blade wasn't impaling anything overly important and it wasn't enough to kill him, but he was very vulnerable like this, unable to move and defend himself. He watched Shiro out of the corner of his eyes as he clawed at the sword pinning him on his back, an angry snarl escaping his lips. He felt like a trapped animal with a hungry, meaner predator stalking circles around him. He had to get this zanpakuto out of him.

Renewing his efforts on the sword, he clutched the hilt and began pulling. He squeezed his eyes shut, a rumbling sounded deep in his chest as he grit his teeth. He gasped at the sensation of a hot tongue lapping the blood away from the wound the sword had created and his eyes snapped open. He tried to jerk away, only causing the blade to slice into his flesh even further, hissing, he tried to push Shiro off him.

Laughing, Shiro looked up at him, still lowered over his body and licking a slick trail between the chiseled planes of his abdomen, a drop of Grimmjow's blood trickling from his chin. The sight was erotic. Grimmjow's breath hitched a little as that hot tongue ran over a particularly sensitive area near his hollow hole.

••••••

Shiro grinned as he heard the espada's breath hitch slightly. So this is where his soft spot was. He ran his tongue around the edge of the void in Grimmjow's abdomen, enjoying the way his growling took on a softer edge, almost a purr. Still grinning, he ran his pale hands down the captured espada's muscular torso, feeling the way it rippled and almost shivered under his fingers. King had always wanted this, but was too much of a coward to ever take it. Well, he certainly wasn't King, and he certainly wasn't a coward. He chuckled a little and the purring returned to a growl as the espada under him began to struggle again.

Shiro looked up at him, Grimmjow's face was slightly flushed and his eyes held a mad, wild look that shot straight to his groin. Shirosaki shivered, maybe the espada was beginning to enjoy more than he was letting on?

He lowered his head again, licking at the inside of the hollow void, throughly enjoying Grimmjow's reactions.

The espada began to release his resurrección. He sat back and watched as white, armour like skin gave way to the golden, sun kissed tone the man normally held. The mask replaced its self back on the side of Grimmjow's face and the green markings began to retreat from the tips of his feline ears.

"Keep the tail and ears" Shiro purred as he watched the espada shiver at his voice. Grimmjow curled his lip a bit, brow furrowing slightly as he concentrated on what he was doing.

Shiro watched the process come to a halt, then slowly back up as the teal color reached out and encompassed the pointed ears again. He smirked as the tail twitched in slight agitation and Grimmjow's sharp eyes focused on him, glittering with barely concealed lust.

••••••

Grimmjow arched his back and drew in a hissing breath at the sensation. The pain the sword caused at his movement, mixed with the pleasure from Shiro's tongue working along the inside of his void made heat pool in his gut. No one had ever approached him so aggressively. He was always dominant, violent. Any other that he brought to his bed usually cowered under him, only hoping to survive his furry. He found himself growing hard as the shinigami forced him into submission with his brutal tactics.

He enjoyed the pain just as much as the pleasure but it soon became a little too painful with his growing erection straining against the armour plating of his resurrección form. Slowly, he drew a deep breath and let the form begin to fade away, letting out a relieved sigh as his member brushed the inside of his hakama and the armour disintegrated into nothingness.

"Keep the tail and ears." the demand was whispered, yet it held the promise of pleasures that Grimmjow found himself yearning for. He concentrated, focusing on his resurrección and halted the process, backing it up a step until he could feel that his ears and tail were whole once more.

Snapping his attention back to the dangerous, powerful man hovering over his prone form, he let his eyes trace the movement of the man's blue tongue as it flicked out to wet his lips. Shiro must have caught him watching. Grimmjow let out a hiss of pain as the sword was ripped from his abdomen, but before he had a chance to move, the pale man was straddling his hips, crushing their lips together into a needy and sloppy kiss. Grimmjow allowed a small moan to escape his throat, it was eagerly swallowed by the man above him. The espada ran his tongue along the shinigami's bottom lip, feeling the man smirk against him, he snarled and took what he wanted, prying Shiro's mouth open and forcing his tongue in.

He felt Shiro shiver as hands tugged at his short jacket. Sitting up slightly, Grimmjow shrugged out of the cloth as quickly as he could. Reaching up, he shredded through the fabric of the shinigami's robes, pleased as the tattered pieces fell away. The almost nude Shiro pulled back, a look of astonishment and surprise on his pale face.

••••••

Shirosaki sat up in a quick, jerking motion, eyes widening as he stared down at the pieces of his robes. It hardly bothered him that he was now basically naked, he had no reason to be shy. What surprised him was that he had been so distracted, he hadn't even realized Grimmjow had kept the claws to go with his ears and tail. The powerful man could have ripped him to shreds by now if he had felt so inclined.

Dragging his gaze away from his ripped clothing, he let his eyes settle on the espada's face. He did his best to suppress the shiver that racked his spine as a slow, malicious grin spread across the sexta's face. Shiro failed miserably and the arrancar's smile grew.

He sucked in a surprised breath at the sensation of claws slowly tracking down his bared chest, the tips pressed just hard enough to draw thin trails of blood to the surface. Shiro caught the motion of Grimmjow's tail flicking and jerking in uneven, excited movements and he realized the espada was enjoying this as much as he was. His inverted, golden eyes rolled close as the claws dug a little deeper at his waist line before leaving his flesh.

Letting a watery, lilting sound escape from the back of his throat, Shiro stood, letting the remnants of his clothing fall to the sand below him. He bent, grabbing Grimmjow's hakama and sliding Zangetsu up the inside of the espada's thigh, slicing the fabric away with the sharp edge, the dull side running a cold trail along heated skin.

The espada did a backward roll, pulling himself away, to his feet and pouncing, all in one, fluid motion. Shiro dropped his zanpakuto and attempted to catch the flying man, or at least dodge.

They crashed to the ground, rolling about and battling for dominance. Grimmjow's baritone voice rang out in a deep, rumbling growl. They battled in the sand, naked and with only their bare hands for several minutes. Shirosaki's lilting tenure sang out in a watery, breathy laugh as he found himself on top of Grimmjow once more.

His cock ached and he flipped the arrancar over, positioning himself behind Grimmjow. He'd had enough of waiting and playing.

••••••

Grimmjow let out a hissing growl as his tail was yanked out of the way and two unslicked fingers were plunged into his entrance. It burned but he wanted more. He rocked backward, forcing the pale fingers deeper, moaning through the pained sneer on his face.

He heard Shiro hum in approval from where the man knelt behind him. Shiro leaned over his back and he felt hot breath ghost over his sensitive ear. Shivering, he fought to keep another moan at bay. Shiro began pumping his hand back and forth. Grimmjow's breathing quickened and a slight purr emanated from his throat.

Shiro placed wet, open mouthed kisses down his spine as the pale shinigami pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Grimmjow did his best to stay relaxed. He arched his back and gasped as he felt Shiro's cock push into his tight heat.

He felt the shinigami's body trembling with the effort of controlling himself. Grimmjow inwardly scoffed. Why would he bother waiting for Grimmjow to adjust to the larger intrusion? Giving a low rumble, Grimmjow pushed backward, forcing Shiro into action.

The shinigami started up a brutal pace, thrusting and twisting his hips to change his angle. Grimmjow grunted and panted his pleasure into the open, night air, uncaring of who could be around. He growled slightly when pale fingers threaded through his unruly, blue locks and gripped tight, jerking his head back and exposing his throat.

Pale lips danced along the exposed flesh, nipping and licking. He could feel Grimmjow's moan erupt from his throat as Shiro struck the man's prostate. Repeating his thrust, he delighted in the strangled sound that leaked from the sexta espada. His pace quickened again and he pounded mercilessly into the man below him.

Shiro wrapped one of his arms around the man's waist, gripping his rigid length in his pale hand. He began pumping in time with his thrusts.

Grimmjow gasped, heat pooling in his groin and his mind couldn't focus on anything other than his pleasure. Groaning, he gave just as much to Shiro as the pale man could dish out. Letting his blue eyes roll closed, he smirked as an idea managed to flash through his saturated mind.

He curled his tail around behind him, letting the tip trail slowly, teasingly up the inside of Shiro's thigh. The man's breath hitched at the touch as he groaned and continued thrusting into Grimmjow. Thrusting hard, Shiro struck an overly sensitive area, forcing Grimmjow to cry out as he his vision went white with pleasure, his tail momentarily tightening around a pale leg.

"Like it... rough, do ya?" he could here the pale man pant out. He didn't dignify the stupid question with a response.

Panting, Grimmjow went back to what he was doing. He slid his tail along a milky thigh for a few more seconds. A grin stretched across his pleasure flushed face. Two could play at this.

••••••

Shiro groaned as he felt something wrap around his thigh, the soft, furry tip trailing random patterns across his sensitive skin. He smirked a little, glad that he asked Grimmjow keep his tail.

He thrust harder and began pumping the espada's cock in time with his movements. He could feel his impeding release trying to creep up on him, but he wanted this to last. The man was incredibly tight, he imagined not many would dare top the violent sexta, but everyone enjoyed a little variety in their life. He thrust as violently as he could again, listening to Grimmjow's cry of pleasure, the arrancar's voice still deep and sexy even in the throes of sex.

He snickered a bit, "Like it..." he tried desperately to control his panting voice. "rough, do ya?" Of course Grimmjow would, look at the man. He was the embodiment of violence, Shiro thought to himself.

The tail released it's tight hold on his leg and continued tracing circles up his leg. Shiro's eyes snapped wide, back arching as he felt the tail drive into his entrance. It burned and Grimmjow hardly waited for him to adjust, instantly matching the pace he was pounding into the man at.

Shiro cried out as the tail reached a little deeper. The feeling of being full, combined with his own cock buried into the man in front of him had the hollow hurtling toward his climax.

"Sh... Shit..." He moaned out, blinded by pleasure and lust, knowing he was close. Shiro felt tight, silky heat spasm around his length as he listened to Grimmjow's strangled moan. Hot, sticky fluids coated his hand and his own orgasm was ripped from his body as the tail impaling him made one last thrust before Grimmjow collapsed under him. The pale hollow fell on top of him, unable to support himself after such an intense release.

Grimmjow rolled over, roughly pushing Shirosaki off of him. The two men lay, panting and sweating, in the warm, desert sand. "We gotta do that again sometime." Shiro said, voice quivering slightly in his fatigue.

The espada grunted, a sly smile stretching his lips and he pulled himself to his knees. He crawled over, between Shiro's spread legs. "Fine." his deep baritone called out, barely above a purring whisper. It sent shivers up and down Shiro's spine. "But I'm fucking you this time." He reached out, holding Shirosaki's hands above his head and bent low, latching sharp fangs into the pale man's shoulder, the metallic taste of blood wetting his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Shiro Grimm pairing happens to be my secret (not anymore), guilty pleasure. They both are deliciously insane. So what do you guys think? <strong>


End file.
